The present invention relates to a new Persea americana plant.
Avocado plants in cultivation are mainly varieties of Persea americana. The new variety was developed by open pollination followed by seedling selection: an open pollinated seedling was selected at applicant""s property in Kwinana, Hope Valley, Western Australia. which displayed precocious and consistent fruit, and which was an improvement to the variety xe2x80x98HASSxe2x80x99 inasmuch as it consistently matured earlier than xe2x80x98HASSxe2x80x99. DNA profiling has shown that xe2x80x98HASSxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 139, now expired) is likely to be one of the parents of the new variety. Propagation by vegetative grafting onto rootstocks in Kwinana, Hope Valley, Western Australia has demonstrated that the characteristics of the new variety are transmitted through succeeding generations of asexual reproduction.
The present invention is a new and distinctive Avocado plant having precocious and consistent fruit set similar to that of its parent variety, xe2x80x98HASSxe2x80x99, but which matures consistently approximately 4 to 6 weeks earlier than that of its parent variety xe2x80x98HASSxe2x80x99.
The new variety was asexually reproduced by vegetative grafting onto Guatemalan Avocado, Reed variety (not patented), seedling rootstocks and then advantageously planted in soil consisting of deep sands.